violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Watched A Short Horror Film on Youtube When I Was a Kid
I grew up in the 2000s. As a younger kid, my sister I had unrestricted access to the internet. Well, almost. My parents would set me up with a few kid-friendly video game websites, and of course, youtube. I mostly managed my own browsing. My parents knew there was no way I wouldn't accidentally end up on a porn site, or anything like that. I was too busy playing dress up games. The only real issue here was that Youtube Kids had not been invented yet. I would watch whatever I wanted online, my sister and I taking turns sitting in the computer chair as we continued on to whatever video was in the recommended spot. It was usually something that I found funny, that my parents found annoying. I remember Annoying Orange and Fred were big around then. It was something I would watch every episode of, and be able to quote word for word. So while I'm not exactly sure when all of this happened, it probably took place between 2009 and 2012. There are certainly a lot of videos that I stumbled upon, and don't remember a second of. There are likely just as many that I shouldn't have watched. Not like I knew any better. I guess I assumed that anything I was able to watch, I was allowed to watch. The videos I shouldn't have seen include those that have formed strong memories in my mind; an introduction to one of my old favourite video games, a comedian who swore like a sailor, and my first experience with a jumpscare. But there's one video I remember that didn't scare me, even if it should have. It was definitely meant to be a horror, looking back. The memory of it now frightens me just a bit. It was probably set around night time. There was a man sitting in his living room, watching something on his television. He suddenly gets up and walks over to one of the walls. I remember him moving something out of the way, revealing a rectangular hole in the wall. At the time, it didn't occur to me that it was probably a vent, as I grew up in a house that had a separate A/C unit in the air conditioned rooms, and electric fans in the others. The man in the video then got on the ground and stared into the darkness. A head abruptly appeared out of the hole, latching onto the man's forehead with its teeth. It pulled back, completely decapitating the man. I remember this sounding like a fruit being separated from its stem. As the head retreated into the darkness, sand poured out of the man's neck. There was no blood. I believe this is where the video ends. Whatever was in the wall was not human. Its appearance in my memory is incredibly vague, but I recall that it was definitely inhuman. Perhaps its image was inspired by The Exorcist. It didn't scare me back then, for whatever reason, but I think it would if I had seen the video today, for many reasons. The video itself wouldn't seem so disturbing, especially to someone who knew what it was supposed to be, but I had seen it as a child. I did not know what it was, or how I should feel, and know that I am older, it disturbs me to know what I was watching. I don't know why, but I suddenly remembered this video recently, after years of it being buried in my mind. After the first time I remembered it, it would pop into my head during my everyday life. After about three or four days of having it replay in my head, I started asking if anyone knew about it. I messaged my sister, but she didn't remember. She must not have been there when I watched it, or just doesn't remember. I told my friend and asked if she knew about it, but she didn't grow up using the computer that much. I hopped on Reddit and posted the video's description, asking if anyone else had seen it. It didn't take too long before I got a reply. "I remember this video. I will do my best to find it. To be honest, I have been wanting to find it for a while too. It scared the heck out of me." It was good to know that someone else remembered this weird, obscure video. I replied, asking if they had remembered anything else that I didn't mention. They pointed out that in the beginning, there was a whistling sound coming from the wall, and that was what the man was looking for. I remembered hearing it after reading that comment. We exchanged comments for a while before they stopped replying. That was probably about a month ago, maybe a bit more or less. I suppose there's only so much you can say about something you barely remember, and we never did find the video. But I would have stopped caring if that was the end of it. I wouldn't have bothered with the commenter, with writing this, or with that weird old video, if nothing else had happened afterwards. I haven't slept much the past few days. I've been too paranoid, too worried and scared. There's been a low whistling sound coming from my vents. It doesn't sound mechanical, or like it was made by any problem with the vents. It's melodic, and a bit different every time I hear it, not like a recording. It's certainly not a video or anything, it's too imperfect for someone to have recorded it, then decided they want other people to hear it. There's been some shuffling coming from above me, too. Not like there's a rat in the ceiling, either. It's slow, and heavy. Sometimes the ceiling creaks so deeply that I wonder why nothing has fallen through yet. It started a couple of days ago. I would jump every time the air conditioning starts up. I cut power to the thermostat, just to be safe. I want to be able to hear it. I've blocked or barricaded any vent that I could reach, though the ones on the ceiling were a bit hard to get to. But I had to cover those up. I've tried to sleep, but I just can't with the lights on. Not like I can risk turning them off. I keep a battery powered flashlight and two lanterns next to my bed. I've been making every excuse to leave the house. I don't have any friends or family nearby that I can stay with. There's something in there, whether it's in the vents, or trapped between the layers of the building. I don't even know how it makes sense. Sometimes I hear it clearly. It's not muffled by the walls. Sometimes it sounds like it's in the next room, and I'm too afraid to open the door, and I'm trapped here for hours at a time. Sometimes I can't go in to work, no matter how much I want to leave. I need your help. I need you to believe me, and I need you to help me somehow. If anyone has advice, please, I'm listening. I need to get out of here. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta